


Keep Your Enemy Close

by a_pathetic0524



Series: 50 Shades of ToruKa [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Amateur Work, Bad English, Cop!Toru/Yakuza!Taka, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Sex Toys, description of corpses, murders, references to murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [R+18 ONE SHOT | TORUKA] — Moriuchi Takahiro is a primary suspect for two homicide cases, Detective Yamashita Toru handles. They fall in love. Toru realizes, he is at the point of no return, where he finds his reasons, but about Moriuchi Takahiro, fades away.





	Keep Your Enemy Close

**Author's Note:**

> **Title : ONE OK ROCK - Bedroom Warfare**  
>     
> One week ago, I promised in my instagram's story I'd posted a smut if ToruKa posted 20/20's pictures. Taka did. With this I also fulfilled a request by one of my reader, to make another smut. Thank you for liking my smut writing, though grammars were horrible. Included the need from several of my friends' wishes to read Taka being tortured. Maybe not really that bad here. I also wanted to make an AU!Police & Yakuza, so here it is.
> 
> For my wife, Sou, people listed above, and you.
> 
> Happy reading! I hope you'll enjoy it! As always, pardon my bad grammars.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Notes : Cross-posted under the same title and pseud (username) on_ _[Wattpad](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/sp4SO0cZWC), on May 7th, 2017_

_Tell him, how should he stop?_

 

Yamashita Toru, 28 years old. Born in December 7th, 1988. Part of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Crime Investigation Bureau. An investigator. A detective. Living a double life as policeman and also violent group's member.

That was him.

Moriuchi Takahiro, 29 years old. Born in April 17th, 1988. A member of a _boryokudan,_ violent group, as the police department titled them—they called themselves _ninkyou dantai_ or chivalrous organizations, public however, merely knew them as _Yakuza. Moriuchi Family_ , part of _Ginryu-Kai_. The second-in-command for his family, and the one tasked to annihilate any cockroaches or rats, deemed useless or threatening by the group.

Known as someone who was kind and friendly by people outside his circle of business. Well-liked, and was a pervert according to women around him. He had a huge dislike towards fake boobs, to the point he preached at hostess clubs he visited: size never mattered. To keep it healthy, natural and squishy were what important.

To people inside the circle.

Moriuchi Takahiro, also known as, Taka, was a coldblooded killer under the blanket of an easy going person.

For him?

Taka is a good lover, he blessed with.

Petite, slender and lithe. His wide almond shaped eyes moistened with tears, stared at him in hopelessness. His long curly raven hair, disheveled in sweat, somehow the long hair made him prettier with no more facial hair on his chin. He lied weak and helpless on top of the brown tatami mat which drew a contrast with his flushed bare skin. Hands tied to his back, legs spread, giving him a good view of vibrating toy Taka had inside.

Toru had his right sole stepped on his lover's chest. Puffy and fleshy. His toes curled, massaging the chest, up and down, like he played with a jelly. Perhaps he'd make Taka to have a size of his favourite boobs: medium, fit in his grasp.

Taka's pink nipple was hard against his big toe. The raven haired moaned when he pressed it. His cheeks tinted in the color of Sakura blooming outside the Japanese style bedroom they were in.

"Toru.." Taka whimpered as if he was a cornered kitten, pleading for freedom, ".. it feels weird.."

Toru clamped the perking bud between his toes, squeezed it, so he could hear Taka's raspy moans. As alluring as his sultry smoky irises. Every time it vibrated his tympanic, it'd tingle his crotch.

"What?"

Toru carved a smile to his face. "Nipple? Ass?" He guessed, stream of desire flowed down Taka's tailbone, ass clenched hard at the vibrating toy. How Taka chest inflated and deflated, and he gasped for airs, were proofs to his presumption.

His sole pressed the protruding collarbone. "Both?"

Moriuchi Takahiro.

A suspect for two murder cases he handled. He was forced to be the same piece of shit as the one who responsible for the murder of his entire family, and threw away his wishes to have his own band and playing guitar for the entire of his life. He became a policeman for revenge. Ten years passed, he hadn't found clues more than the group responsible for the homicide of his family, was like Ginryu-Kai, based in Kantou.

Taka whined. "B-Both.. Toru.." He stared coldly at the petite guy who drown himself in the sea of blazing flame. ".. My ass.. hot.." A coldblooded killer they said.

To chase this guy, for the first time in his life he dyed his raven hair blond and let the usual all back, hang loose. He combed it back to his nape, with his fingers, so he could see the view below better.

This coldblooded killer.

"Nipple?"

Taka bit his swollen underlip. He choked when his toes pressured the slender neck. ".. Itchy.. hard..," he was breathless.

This coldblooded killer was a masochistic obedient bitch behind the sliding door.

He remembered the first time he saw this guy who took interest at him in their first meeting, fucked a woman. He remembered how the full ass creased and crinkled as the guy moved his thin length inside that whore. He remembered how desire filled him like water in a glass, it overflowed and he ended up kicking the whore to fuck his young boss. Only to find himself at gunpoint after.

He was still here, and they became lovers.

"I see." Toru traveled the delicate jaw line with his toes. Big toe touched the wet full lips. Toes slid inside the parted lips. There were textures of teeth. Incisors, canine teeth. Rambunctiously he went further, making his toes wet and slick as if it were inside a honey pot—there were tongue, roof, cheek—Taka coughed, when he reached his throat. If he pushed further, will he reach the chord which produced a mellifluous voice?

Taka's slim tongue tickled his sense. It played between his toes, caressed it, as a punishment he clamped on it when it was between his big toe and other toe beside it. Toru curled his toes, trying to pull it, but couldn't.

What he heard from the informant, were those true?

Taka shuts his eyes as he coughed. Tears in the corners of his eyes, his thick and tapering long lashes were prettier with droplets of tears.

Dammit.

He wasn't sure about the profiling he made about Moriuchi Takahiro at the beginning of the case if it was like this.

Doubtful towards his skill as an investigator.

 

...

 

  
Kasumigaseki.

A district in Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo.

The famous 36-story skyscraper Kasumigaseki building, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarter and Japan's government offices also other important buildings stood on the ground of the most secured district in Tokyo. This district also famous with its Kasumigaseki Station, as one of the stations attacked in Tokyo Subway Sarin Attack Incident done by the doomsday cult, Aum Shinrikyo back in 1995.

Tokyo Metropolitan Police HQ was where he worked as a government's dog, as Taka called them. His reality. His true life and identity.

Whenever he got chances and times, he'd sneaked to go back at his reality. Working the other cases he handled while continuing his investigation towards the homicide cases with his boyfriend as the main suspect.

Taka is his boyfriend. It's his reality.

"A, Toruge, have anyone told you?" Kanki Tomoya—a guy older than him by a year, long wavy hair, football yard smile—snatched his focus back from his thought. This guy who busy devoured a beef bowl, was his partner and they worked together, though in separate and different way, at this case. While he worked the case from inside the suspected group, Tomoya gathered the informations and proofs about the victims, the suspect and their relations from outside.

Sometimes helped him when he found a thing in Moriuchi's household. Such as, the handgun, registered under the name Moriuchi Takahiro, he borrowed from Taka without a said. His boyfriend was moody when he found out he lost his gun, but he told Taka, the guy had another gun to be satisfied. Understand what he meant? Good.

Toru sipped his cigarette, the boring grey smokes filled his cavity and his bud tasted the bitterness. He clamped the cigarette between his fingers. Tapped the tip on the edge of an empty cup to get rid the butts.

"What?," coldly he responded

"That."

Toru furrowed his brows when Tomoya pointed his head with chopsticks.

He clicked his tongue and rolled a clear file he had with him. "Don't point at me with fucking chopsticks," he said while hitting Tomoya.

The guy grimaced in pain. He rubbed his head, making his wavy hair messier. "Your hair! Your hair! It looks good in blond. Anyone told you?"

Toru shrugged and took another sip of smokes. He peered around, through the window parted the smoking area and offices. The usual police headquarter's view. Officers in uniform or suits, his department chief passed by, talking with someone on the phone, then there was his coworker, yanked a collar of a bald guy twice of his size, the guy handcuffed, pushed to where the interrogation room was.

It'd been a long time he interrogated someone, what he did two days ago in a cabaret club was different from what he meant. Was he looked obvious when he did that? Forcing the manager to speak about the club's money he used, maybe he did it in police-style despite he never had someone at gunpoint when he did that. Different with yesterday.

What Taka thought about him?

"Women, right?," Tomoya grinned, showing his teeth. "From Traffic Safety Bureau?!," he smacked the table, rose from his seat and stooped on the table. Their faces were too close. "Were they pretty?!"

Don't blame him when he hit that head again.

Toru withdrew a long sigh, hearing at how his partner grimacing in pain.

He couldn't care less about the opinion of him from the opposite sex. Whether it came from coworkers or hostesses in clubs Taka and he'd visited in collecting days. Nor he'd care with any opinion about his look or hair from a same-sex.

He was never a gay, nor a bi—

—and don't think he was straight to begin with.

He'd love to check women sometimes, maybe his testosterone in working.

Takahiro's opinions were different. He loves every time his lover expressed what he thought about him. His blond hair Taka said suited him naturally and his stiff face, bedroom eyes, and his teeth made the petite guy guessed was he nicknamed 'Gachapin', he answered it was true and Taka laughed at it. Seemed happy with his right guessing. Cute; he never said it out loud to Taka.

"Tomoya," he stared straight at his partner, "let me tell you a secret."

  
...

  
The room they were in smelled sweet. The perfume Taka wore and the sweat drenched the next in line of Moriuchi Family's body. Here was hot, burning him worse than the weather of a spring's peak outside. The air conditioner turned on, maybe, it was only his body. Warm, inflame around his stomach and crotch. His pants taut, and his skin grazed the fabric, too uncomfortable to keep his pants on.

"Toru.. I.." The mellifluous voice called his name. Breathless. Toru unbuttoned his shirt, bare naked, showing off his firm well-shaped body. Sweat contoured his pecs and abs. "What?" His deep and heavy voice was a perfect complement to his strong figure. He shadowed a small body under him, drew a clear contrast between their physical statures.

He wanted to ravage the slender body that no more laying on top of the tatami, but on top of a futon. Raw and rough. Marked every corner of Taka's body as his.

Taka bit his under lip, eyes begging at him. ".. The.. toy.. no—mmf.." The raven haired gasped, loosing his breath when he changed the speed. High.

Toru smiled, his perfect cupid bow thinner when he did it, as he scanned the petite guy squirmed in agony—adoring his complexion. His slender body glistened with sweat; black and red tint of tattoos adorned his delicate arms, hope it won't break because he tied it too tight, and Taka's thin length stood hard, shaped like a banana. Red ribbon tied around the base. Its head red and wet with the clear liquids seeped from the slit. Hips rhymed with the vibrations.

Moriuchi Takahiro.

Taka.

His lover.

The murderer he chased.

In a cold week of December two bodies were found at separated places in Shibuya. The first body was found in a hotel. Three days after, they found another body floated on a river. Both victims were prime suspects on a drug case he handled.

"It feels good, right?"

Low laughs escaped his mouth, his palms trailed down Taka's warm lithe body. He massaged it, feeling the unseen muscle, but the lines showed on the skin. His pouty lips met Taka's nipple, he kissed it before he bit the hard peak. A contradiction of soft and hard immersed his sense. Like a candy, a lollipop his wide flat tongue encircled. A candy had no alluring moans, this nipple? The owner had it.

Skin, soapy and sweaty. A bit salty Taka's was. Transferred by his brain as sweet and sour, a strawberry flavour—a lollipop Taka would pick for him. He'd tell him, sucking a lollipop would help him train his stiff face muscles.

Taka's moan sent waves of signals down to his dick. It throbbed his underwear. He was hurt and in a blaze.

Shit.

He was addicted.

Like the user of _Corpse Drug._

The drug was similar with _Phencyclidine—PCP_ or _Angel Dust._  Corpse Drug, that was the name of the drug. Could be found in powder and liquid. Taken orally, via injection or smoked. The recreational drug was called so because the user tends to be zombiefied. High tolerance of pain, feeling a lot of power and strength, and had no sense of wrong or right. The user also weak towards light.

He chased the two homicide victims for the existences of this drug.

"Toru! No! Please.."

He wrapped Taka's shaft with his fingers. White dots seeped from the slit followed the clear liquids reminded him of Corpse Drug's color as liquids.

Toru interlocked his eyes with Taka's smoky eyes. It moistened, begging at him.

The suspected murderer begging at him.

_Funny._

His tongue swept away the liquid. Salty. He sipped the slit, sipped the last bit of the precums. Taka writhed when he did it, his slim legs trembled.

Kubo Shigeharu was the name of the first victim found in a hotel room, in the corner of Shibuya. He was 47 years old and a well-known pimp. Suspected to sell the drugs among his customers and used it for the prostitutes under him, as a viagra. There were two fights incidents ended up as homicides. Either case included the users of Corpse Drug.

".. Stop it.." Taka spread his legs, toes curled. His chest heaved. Takahiro's moans were the most beautiful melodies he ever heard. Toru shoved the thin length deep down his throat. It twitched. His tongue traveled the shaft, feeling the coarse of the red ribbon. Tortured his lover more.

Kubo's body was found by his lover, a 25 years old female, one of his prostitutes. On the bed, hole on the middle of his forehead, red painted the bed sheet.

"Just.. just fuck me.."

Toru hummed.

Like Taka's erection, at the time of their arrival Kubo's body was still warm and stiff. Rigor Mortis. Predicted to be death around 3 to 8 hours.

Apathetically he withdrew the toy in a shape of male genital—black, on his size, gleamed pleasingly and then threw far to the tatami. Lubricant oozed from Taka's inside.

He lifted Taka's hips, stacking two pillows under his waist. Toru put his boyfriend's left leg to his shoulder, gently, he planted a kiss to the side of the knee. His palm marched down, caressing Taka's smooth thigh.

"Say, you want my dick."

From the hotel's security camera Moriuchi Takahiro was captured. He was in the parking area, followed by two persons he identified as the young boss' right hand—also the closest members in the group to him.

".. I want.." Taka quivered as he pushed his middle finger in. He made his way inside, reaching for Taka's prostate he was then massaging. Inside was already easy and tender, ready to accept him.

"Toru.. please!" Taka yelped, he breathed heavily.

The video was five hours before Kubo was found. Taka was holding a gun as he came out from the elevator. However, no bloods on their shirts. Weird. As Kubo was shot from close range and Taka's handgun had no silencer.

There was a probability they wore ponchos, but the crime scene team found nothing

"What?" Another finger made its way inside. Toru curved his fingers. Taka's wall tightened around it.

The next victim was Hiyama Masahiko. 53 years old. Member of the Ginryu-Kai from another family. He had a close relationship with Moriuchi Kazuhiro, head of the Moriuchi Family, also known as Mori Shinichi. Based on the rumour Hiyama tried to court his daughter with Taka. He was under his investigation, alongside the Organized Crime Control Bureau, as someone who distributed Corpse Drug. Kubo was supplied by Hiyama.

"I.. want.."

Different with Kubo that had no bruise on his body beside a hole in the middle of his forehead. Hiyama, who was found floating on the Shibuya River, was horrible. His body purplish blue and bloated, more than 24 hours of dead, bruises were everywhere—and not only caused by river's material, but there were also evidences of torturing. Cigarette and rope marks.

"Want what?"

Hiyama's fingers were all chopped in the middle. Face hardly identified, crushed by hard objects. They could still find the fact Hiyama was shot in the head like Kubo. Hiyama was identified by his dental records, except, his incisors were pulled.

It seemed the perpetrator(s) were disturbed doing what they did and need to get rid Hiyama's body as quick as they could.

"..I.. Toru.."

Taka jolted when, again, he pressed the prostated. Smirk appeared on Toru's face. Amused by what he did, and by what he got.

Based on what they found and background checking, it concluded, Moriuchi Takahiro perhaps was ordered by either Mori Shinichi or their superiors in Ginryu-Kai to assassinate both Kubo and Hiyama. That was the reason why he infiltrated the group to find evidences from inside. Such as the glock he sent to the lab a week ago via Tomoya. If matched, then it means Taka was—

"I.. want.. Toru's dick..."

Fuck.

Toru stopped.

He withdrew his fingers. His trembled hand yanked the belt encircled his slacks and he pulled the zipper—his pants down, releasing a thick erection tortured inside. The peak reddened, clear liquid of precums dripped. He didn't know, since when it was too hard to breath, since when the air around them became heavy.

He grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and impatiently lubricated his erection. He threw the bottle away.

Taka whimpered when he spread his butt cheeks. His thumbs trailed the cleft, and stretched the tender hole wider. He smiled at how Taka bit his underlip and clenched his jaw, eyes shut tight.

Toru took a deep breath. He positioned the tip in front of the wet entrance. "You want this right?" His baritone echoed in the empty room but them inside.

Weak nods were what he got as answers.

"As you wish."

In one thrust he penetrated, as deep as he could. Toru grunted as he immersed himself in the breathtaking moment. His pulses thrummed his ears, pounded his chest hard. ".. Shit.." There was an unseen weight pressuring his stomach. Flame soared all over his body. Under him, Taka whimpered as his body writhed in pain and pleasure with him all inside, tasting the wetness of the smaller guy's tightening wall.

Toru closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation wrapped his erection and the tightness. He bent down, putting his weight on his left arm. His fingers combed Taka's disheveled hair back. Taka was beautiful.

The moles painted on his cheeks, made him even more beautiful. He had the urge to count it with kisses and he did. On the left were two and the other were three. Down he found Taka's lips, he then scooped. His tongue slipped in, Taka moaned as their tongues battling inside.

Toru trailed the delicate tattooed arm, feeling the veins, until he found the end of the rope to release the tied arms that then latched on his neck. "Toru.." Taka murmured, drew him closer as they deepened their kiss. He slid his right hand under Taka's back. Trailed the bone to the tailbone, to his thigh and stopped behind the knee he held.

He doubt it, no, he denied it.

The chance of Taka was someone behind the two homicides.

Maybe there were motives and proofs.

However, he felt it was too easy to connect everything to his boyfriend. He knew how cheerful and easy going Taka was, how moody he was and how scary Taka was when he mad. When he jealous he'd refused to look at him. He'd mumbling curses. He was easy to calm down, after he got pampered, he'd show his cute smile once again.

_For someone who didn't understand  a concept of dead, would Taka kill?_

Toru gaped his lips, trying to inhale as much air as possible for his lungs. He rocked back and forth. Frictions in every of his movements. Their sweaty skin slapped each other.

Kisses, moans and grunts perfected the song they filled the bedroom with.

His blood rushed, boiled in his veins.

The beast in him forced him to mark every side of Taka as his. The lips, the cheek, the jaw line, the neck, the shoulder, every of Taka. The beast took away his sanity and made him forgotten about who in fact they are.

What did he say?

They are lover, no less than that and ignorant towards the sakura emblem he has sworn under.

Shamed the name of Yamashita.

He didn't care.

At this point, he couldn't stop.

Toru. Toru. His name was called by the raspy breathless voice. He grunted as he pushed further and Taka tightened even more. He fastened and Taka yelled his name in between his heavy pantings alongside a series of curses. In every of their frictions his length became hotter, pressured his stomach.

It hurts.

His skin was.

His chest was.

Nails buried itself on his firm shoulders as the owner clutched at him.

An invisible bullet pierced his chest with guilts surrounded him like the roaring flame blanketed their sweaty bodies. As he melted inside Taka—melted like a marshmallow dipped into a cup of hot chocolate.

He hated sweet, but Taka.

If he tells the truth would a bullet pierces his head? Shattered his brain and spilled his blood.

Toru bit and played with the loop earring. They bought it yesterday, Taka told him he need to mark him as his own, he didn't mind. He was happy, it'd mean anyone who saw them would understand their relationship was more than a boss and his subordinate.

More than a murderer and the detective who chased.

".. Toru.. I'm.."

Gently, he planted a kiss to his lover's ear. "Yeah, me too.." His baritone sounded heavier, grunts accompanied it in the end. Their fingers clasped as he ravishing every corner of his lover he won't share with anyone. Fast, hard and deep.

He wanted Taka for himself. Everything of the young boss for him only.

He reached Taka's thin length, releasing the base from the ribbon and stroked it in the same rhyme as their fast and hard movement.

Toru held his breath. His head was dizzy, and his sight became dim. "Fuck.." Eaten by the forbidden euphoria of climaxing. In seconds he was blind. In the next second he looses his strength, surrendering himself to pleasure. Anguished by the incandescent dangerous dance they had.

Taka followed after. His slender, delicate body quivered under him, the yelling of his name became a whimper alongside his grunts as Taka's wall squeezed the last bits of him. Warm and sticky pooled in his palm, dirtied their skin. Taka's cheeks was flushed, as red as the raven haired's favourite strawberry, hair disheveled and sweat covered him.

"I hope it's perfect." Toru smirked.

Taka's slender arms drew him closer. Their lips met in a tender simplicity. He was delirious by their gentle kiss.

"It is, Toru-chan." The raspiness of the young boss' voice was his favourite and will always be.

Toru buried his face on the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling the mesmerising scent. He bit the skin to leave another mark.

"I love you," he murmured.

Tell him how to stop if it was like this. Tell him how to remember his task, his responsibility. Tell him this guy was a suspect in the case he chased as a detective. 

".. What the fuck?" Low laughs escaped Taka's mouth.

Toru tightened their clasp. He lay his body on top of Taka, however, he made sure he won't burden the smaller body.

"Do you love me or not?" Like a little kid laughed by their parents after they showed something they made, Toru annoyed.

Taka snorted. "Alright, alright." His hand patted the back of his blond strands. He left a peck on his temple and as the chuckle stopped—

"I, too, love you, Toru."

—Toru knew, it was impossible to stop falling for Moriuchi Takahiro.

 _The murderer, he needs to catch_.

 

...

 

 

"WHAT?!"

At the same noon yesterday he fucked his boyfriend. Today, he had his friend's jaw dropped, eyes widened perfected the look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Tomoya asked him, his words were shaken.

Wasn't something he'd deem weird. Nothing weird with what his partner showed after he told him about his relationship with a suspect in two homicide cases they handled.

The reason he infiltrated the group and living a double life seemed faded now. As if he had no other reason beside Moriuchi Takahiro.

Toru rose from his seat.

"Since when, I never?" He put his pack of cigarette and lighter back in his suits' pocket, and took the clear file with him. The grey mist, again, filled his lungs. "Call me when the result out." Whether or not the bullets they found in the victims' head matched with the glock Taka owned. "I need to give it back, Young Boss had been moody since he lost it." Toru joked as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tomoya questioned.

Toru curved his lips asymmetrically after he blew smokes to the air.

"I have a date."

Without looking back or bothered with the voice calling his name, Toru continued walking down the corridor towards his office. He'd do a little check through the case and then he'll visit a confectionery store not far from here.

A box of chocolate dipped strawberries sounded good for a present.

After that, he'd fetch Taka at a club in Shinjuku, and they could have a best date today. If everything ran smooth, he'd get an afternoon session.

Toru bowed his head, he laughed at himself.

At this moment, he'd walked too far outside the rail. At the point of no return. How should he stop and walking back? When he couldn't do neither of it. When he denied the accusation he made at first towards Moriuchi Takahiro.

Thus, their story had reversed.

From a murderer and a detective, into two people who falling hard for each other.

Funny, wasn't it? Yet, he couldn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do lot of research. Sorry if there were mistakes.
> 
> I hope you liked and enjoyed it. :) This was the longest one-chapter story I ever wrote either in Bahasa or English. I made too much AU, I'll make a headcanon one again in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
